Love, Loyalty and Lies
by PatchsFallenAngel
Summary: Lucas is engaged to Brooke who is best friends with Nikki who slept with Lucas after breaking up with Jake who is falling in love with Peyton who used to date Nathan who is married to Haley who has a son to Chris who cheated on her with Rachel who is in love with Cooper who is currently in a coma. Just a regular day Tree Hill.
1. The Engagment

**Love, Loyalty and Lies**

**A One tree Hill Fanfiction  
by PatchsFallenAngel**

**Characters: **Everyone :)

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Angst/Romance

**Summary: **Lucas is engaged to Brooke who is best friends with Nikki who slept with Lucas after breaking up with Jake who is falling in love with Peyton who used to date Nathan who is married to Haley who has a son to Chris who cheated on her with Rachel who is in love with Cooper who is currently in a coma. Just a regular day Tree Hill.

**Authors Note: **Something I've been wanting to write for a while now. No time like the present. Don't expect regular updates, I have exams coming up. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **All things OTH belong to Mark Schwahn . Unfortunately.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Brooke and I are back together," Lucas told Nikki. "So I'd appreciate if you didn't tell her about… You know…"

Nikki chuckled. "Of course not," she replied. "Just don't tell Jake."

Lucas nodded his head. "Are the two of you getting back together?"

"We're working on it," Nikki lied. She had been trying to get Jake to talk to her for weeks, but he never returned her calls.

"I hope it works out," Lucas said.

"Hope what works out?" came a voice from the door.

Lucas and Nikki looked up to see Brooke standing before the threshold.

"You and Lucas," Nikki said, plastering a smile on her face. "You guys seem to break up every couple of months.

"Well, this time we're for real," Brooke grinned, sticking her left out in front of her.

The ring on Brooke's left ring-finger caught Nikki's eye immediately. The band was a thick and made from gold. The stone was a huge diamond surrounded by smaller sapphires. It was quite extravagant and completely Brooke Davis.

Nikki gasped at the huge rock on her best friend's ring finger.

"We're engaged," Brooke squealed. "Can you believe it?"

_Actually, no, _Nikki thought jealously. But she didn't say anything, choosing to merely smile.

"I'm so excited," Brooke gushed. "I've already started planning my wedding dress."

"You're going to make your own wedding dress?" Nikki asked incredulously.

"Of course," Brooke replied. "I want the best dress, and who better to make it than myself."

Nikki gazed into her friends deep, brown irises and saw how excited she was. Forcing a smile onto her face, Nikki said, "I'm so happy for you."

Brooke squealed again, throwing her arms around Nikki's neck. Nikki closed her eyes and hugged her friend tightly around the middle. However, behind her eyelids, it was her finger which carried Lucas' ring.


	2. The Secret

**Love, Loyalty and Lies**

**A One Tree Hill Fanfiction  
by PatchsFallenAngel**

**Characters: **Everyone :)

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Angst/Romance

**Summary: **Lucas is engaged to Brooke who is best friends with Nikki who slept with Lucas after breaking up with Jake who is falling in love with Peyton who used to date Nathan who is married to Haley who has a son to Chris who cheated on her with Rachel who is in love with Cooper who is currently in a coma. Just a regular day Tree Hill.

**Authors Note: **Thank you to whoever read/favourited/followed my story, and to my reviewer, dianehermans.

**Disclaimer: **All things OTH belong to Mark Schwahn . Unfortunately.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Lucas downed the shot that his friend Jake placed in front of him. He had been feeling horrible during the past month and a half, having been ignoring Jake.

While Jake was curious as to why Lucas finally decided to return his calls, he didn't badger his friend for answers. He knew that Lucas would tell him when he was ready.

"So what are we celebrating?" Jake asked, throwing back his own shot.

"I'm getting married," Lucas said, a smile tugging at the edge of his lips.

"To Brooke?"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "No, to my other girlfriend," he deadpanned.

"Well you can't be shocked by my surprise," Jake said, motioning to the barkeeper to pour them some more tequila. "You two have been on-and-off for the past ten years."

"This time is different," Lucas said before downing another shot. "We've both realized how childish we have been and have decided that it was time to take our relationship to the next level."

Jake eyed his friend suspiciously. Something about Lucas just didn't feel right tonight.

Lucas passed Jake his shot. "So are you going to celebrate with me or not?" he asked, forcing a smile.

Jake smiled and took the shot. "Shouldn't you be celebrating with your fiancé?"

Lucas chuckled nervously. "Brooke and Nikki were talking about flowers or something. You know, girl stuff."

Jake scowled at the mention of Nikki's name.

Seeing his friend's facial expression, Lucas said, "So Nikki told me that you guys are getting back together?"

"As if," Jake scoffed. "I still haven't talked to her since the break-up."

Scratching the back of his neck, Lucas asked, "Did she ever tell you who the guy was?"

Jake shook his head.

_Good, _Lucas thought. _I hope she never does._


	3. The Nice Boy At The Airport

**Love, Loyalty and Lies**

**A One Tree Hill Fanfiction  
by PatchsFallenAngel**

**Characters: **Everyone :)

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Angst/Romance

**Summary: **Lucas is engaged to Brooke who is best friends with Nikki who slept with Lucas after breaking up with Jake who is falling in love with Peyton who used to date Nathan who is married to Haley who has a son to Chris who cheated on her with Rachel who is in love with Cooper who is currently in a coma. Just a regular day Tree Hill.

**Authors Note: **Here is Chapter Three, brought to you today by dianehermans... and the Letter E.

**Disclaimer: **All things OTH belong to Mark Schwahn . Unfortunately.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Peyton blew her blonde hair out of her face as she struggled with her two duffle bags and suitcase.

_I thought small town were supposed to be all about helping each other, _she thought to herself as she glared at passers-by. They could see her struggling, yet no one had thought to help her. _How rude!_

"Would you like some help?"

Peyton jumped in fright. She spun around – well, tried to as best she could with her arms full of luggage – to see who had scared her.

A tall, lean man with short blonde hair stood before her.

"That'd be great," she said breathlessly. _Why did I have to pack so much? _"Thanks."

The man smiled. "I'm Lucas," he said.

"Peyton," she smiled.

"You wouldn't happen to be Peyton Sawyer?"

Peyton eyed the man curiously. "Why?"

"My mom, Karen Roe, wanted me to pick up her new tenant."

"In that case," Peyton said, a smile creeping onto her face. "Lead the way."

Lucas took Peyton's suitcase and one of her duffle bags and carried them to his car. The drive to his mother's café was relatively quiet apart from idle small talk instigated by Lucas.

Peyton's quietness was not something he was familiar with. All the women in his life were rather loud, out-spoken people who tended to speak whatever was on their mind. His mother, Brooke and his best friend, Haley.

Lucas smiled. Peyton Sawyer might just be what Tree Hill needed.


	4. The Return of Tutor Girl

**Love, Loyalty and Lies**

**A One Tree Hill Fanfiction  
by PatchsFallenAngel**

**Characters: **Everyone :)

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Angst/Romance

**Summary: **Lucas is engaged to Brooke who is best friends with Nikki who slept with Lucas after breaking up with Jake who is falling in love with Peyton who used to date Nathan who is married to Haley who has a son to Chris who cheated on her with Rachel who is in love with Cooper who is currently in a coma. Just a regular day Tree Hill.

**Authors Note: **Just finished my second last Trail HSC exam, a.k.a. My pre-exam exams. One more to go, but that's on Monday. Which means I'm partying like it's 2012! Or writing more fanfiction... Probably the latter...

**Disclaimer: **All things OTH belong to Mark Schwahn . Unfortunately.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Karen Roe was resting her elbows on the countertop of her café, her hands cupping her face, when the bell above the door rang. The day had been slowly and unexciting, so Karen leap up at the prospect of a new customer.

"Oh my gosh," she exclaimed, recognising who had walked into café. "Haley James Scott, what are you doing back in town?"

Haley smiled broadly at the woman she had always considered a second mother. "We're moving home," she told Karen.

Karen scurried out from behind the bar and embraced the younger woman. "You're moving back to Tree Hill? Why? When?"

Haley chuckled at Karen's excitement. "It's a long story," she began. "How about I tell you over a cup of coffee?"

Karen was about to answer when the bell sounded once again, announcing the arrival of her son, Lucas, and the tall, slender blonde who quickly followed him.

"You must be Peyton," Karen guessed.

The blonde nodded before asking, "You're Karen?"

Karen nodded enthusiastically. Turning toward her son, she said, "Lucas, take Peyton's bags upstairs. I was just about to make some coffee, Peyton. Would you like one?"

"I was actually hoping to go to my room and take a nap..." Peyton began. "Jetlag is horrible."

"Oh, of course," Karen said understandingly. "I'll be cooking dinner at around 7pm if you'd like to join me."

"Just you?" Peyton asked, eyeing the small blonde girl standing behind Karen. The older woman never mentioned anything about a daughter when they had previously spoken…

"Oh," Karen exclaimed, temporarily forgetting that Haley was there. "Peyton, I'd like you to meet my unofficial daughter, Haley. Haley, this is my new tenant–"

"Peyton?"


	5. Trouble In Paradise?

**Love, Loyalty and Lies**

**A One Tree Hill Fanfiction  
by PatchsFallenAngel**

**Characters: **Everyone :)

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Angst/Romance

**Summary: **Lucas is engaged to Brooke who is best friends with Nikki who slept with Lucas after breaking up with Jake who is falling in love with Peyton who used to date Nathan who is married to Haley who has a son to Chris who cheated on her with Rachel who is in love with Cooper who is currently in a coma. Just a regular day Tree Hill.

**Authors Note: **Before I begin Chapter Five, I'd just like to rant a little (chances are that most of you who are reading won't read this, but I just have to vent a little.) I appreciate any and all reviews I receive. However, that does not give reviewers the right to PM me and demand that I change my plot-line otherwise they will stop reading. This is my story. I write because I enjoy it. If other's enjoy it and wish to comment and give me feedback, please do so. But please, don't threaten me. If you don't like my story, don't read it. Thank you to those readers who have not reviewed but continue to read my little "drabble fic". I appreciate it.

**Disclaimer: **All things OTH belong to Mark Schwahn . Unfortunately.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Nathan Scott?" Peyton asked, a broad grin crossing her face. "Wow, it's been years."

"A decade, if I remember correctly," Nathan smiled back.

"Peyton, was it?" Haley asked rather abruptly. How did Peyton know her husband?

Peyton turned her head sharply to look at the blonde Karen had partially introduced her to.

Nathan glanced up and chuckled nervously. "Peyton, I see you've met my wife, Haley."

Peyton smiled wirily at the blonde before nodding her head in affirmation.

"Well, we had better get going," Haley announced, not liking the way Peyton stared at her husband.

"But you only just got here," Karen said. Her happiness at seeing Haley deflated somewhat. "You'll come back around soon, right?"

Haley nodded her head. "Of course," she said. "I just want to get Jamie settled in first. He hasn't been back here since he was baby, so this is a new environment to him."

Karen nodded in understanding. "Well, don't be a stranger, Hales," the older woman smiled kindly. "The same goes for you, Nathan."

Nathan smiled at Karen. He had always liked the woman but had never taken the chance to get to know her. He hoped he'd get that chance now that he was moving back home. The fact that Dan, his father, had moved to LA with his new trophy wife was an added bonus.

"Ready to go, Hales," Nathan asked his wife, holding the door to the café open for her.

Sighing heavily, Haley gave Karen a hug goodbye and walked out into the warm Summer breeze. Inhaling deeply, Haley walked to Nathan's ostentatious car – a sleek, black Porsche of some description.

Nathan's heavy footsteps followed close behind her.


End file.
